Super Mario World
by Doctor Sauvage
Summary: The Toads are being hunted to extinction, the Mushroom Kingdom has fallen and Peach has been transformed into a vampire. The armies of Ludwig von Koopa are growing with each turn, Luigi and Peach prepare to launch themselves into an adventure that will take them into the heart of the Koopahari Desert. Rated M for blood, gore and occasional strong language.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: Before you start reading this story, I want you to imagine the characters as if played by these actors:

* Princess Peach - Jennifer Lopez

* Luigi - Evan Peters

* Mario - Jake Gyllenhaal

* Daisy - Alice Braga

* King Koopa - Dennis Hopper

* Ludwig von Koopa - Miles Teller

* Rosalina - Ali Cobrin

* Bowser Jr. - Asa Butterfield

* Wendy Koopa - Selena Gomez

* Iggy Koopa - Sterling Beaumon

* Spike Koopa - Tommy Lee Jones

* * *

"I've had enough."

Peach ran and didn't look back, the kingdom was fading behind her.

"Too many times."

The red dawn was slowly closing in on night.

"Not again."

The airships were drawn.

"I've had enough."

Peach turned back and looked at her kingdom fall.

"Finally."

She stripped off her clothes and ran away, free from it all after such a long time of misery.

* * *

"We've got to hold this flank!" Luigi cried. If the forces of Bowser could penetrate into the Courtyard, they could take everything, including the Battle Fort. In it was housed a multitude of weaponry, primarily Heave Hos and Chuckyas, which could attribute to a fall in the kingdom. Where was Mario, wondered Luigi. Then he remembered in contempt, with Daisy. They had lost most of moat outside Courtyard and Toadsworth was trying to lead an assault to try and keep the koopas from capturing the Castle, but the steward was no general. After Toad, Peach's retainer, was killed in an assault on Toad Town led by Bowser Jr. himself, Luigi had gone out to investigate. It was done by a mysterious new weapon, the massacre of Toad Town and thus the official scattering of the Toads, an Ice Flower. Luigi had only ever used a Fire Flower, but nor he or Mario could ever truly unlock it's true potential. It was meant for reptiles, not mammals.

A huge blue blast attacked the left wall and hordes of green Koopas, the lowest rank, all walked in. Ludwig von Koopa entered, holding his blue scepter, his blue hair shone in the moonlight. He and his father, King Koopa himself, were the descendents of the Tyrannosaurs Rex, but unlike the Koopas or the Goombas, what made the reptiles so special was that even though they looked human, or so Luigi thought, they could not only control their evolution, but also their mind when devolved. The scepter that Ludwig held, in one second he looked like an almost classical German male, and a blue light struck him. In another instant he was a towering eight foot Tyrannosaurus. A spiked blue shell made him stand out, he had not devolved so far back.

Using his mechanical boots, Luigi sprung up and jumped to Ludwig's head. Crouching down, his hand turned to flame and he struck King Koopa's son on the forehead. Ludwig grabbed Luigi and for a second he saw it, in the dinosaur's scepter, a single blue ice flower. Ludwig threw Luigi off and out of the Courtyard and somewhere in midflight, Luigi lost consciousness. It gave the plumber some reasonable time to think. Where had it all started? Perhaps when Mario left the carpenting business and pushed the two into plumbing. They got rich quick, not off of their plumbing business, but Mario had, by rare chance, acquired an ape, Donkey Kong. The gorilla was almost humanoid, and the only one it got along with was Lady Paulina, one of Mario's high society girlfriends, the only one he cared for though. No... it was when the entire Mario Crew, a whole host of plumbers, were asked personally by the mayor of New York to fix a giant leakage. One by one they all fell down until it was only Mario and Luigi and then they saw it.

King Koopa, a dinosauric man with a spiked green shell and fiery red hair stumbling towards them. He threw them down the pipes, each containing a mini portal, before igniting the bombs that destroyed the New York subway system. They could not return home. Ever. The reality of that did not hit them right away, at first they followed a voice and made it to Dinohattan. The Koopa soldiers were patrolling everything, and one by one the secrets of the city were revealed to them. They were in a pocket dimension where Dinosaurs and Amphibians got to evolve as they did. When they met "President" Koopa, it was all right at first, and then he transformed into a giant, unable to give up his throne and Mario cast him off into the fire. Luigi had fallen in love then, with Daisy. Everything was all right, hell, Toadsworth was even working on technology to try and make sure that humans and reptiles could have a child... but Mario missed home. So, one night in the desert they collapsed and trapped in a dream they were haunted by Wart and with the help of Princess Peach, they stopped him. Waking up, they were taken to the Mushroom Kingdom where Peach, official title Princess Toadstool, tried to help them. What luck, though, Koopa survived and the terrifying Kerog kidnapped Peach and locked her up in his castle. Mario and Luigi fought all eight of the Koopa kids and tracked down King Koopa in his homeland and when he fell through a hole in the ground, at the bottom of which was magma, they had hoped he was gone forever.

He woke up and saw the castle ablaze, the Mushroom Kingdom lost to the Koopa Kids. Airships closing in and mortar launched. It was unfortunate, the Toads now had no home. Whatever remnants of their species, descended from mycelium, would be found scattered, slowly dying across the realm. Luigi ran, perhaps the forces of Dinohattan could... no, but it was where he was headed. The Mushroom Kingdom had fallen for sure. He ran towards the east, that was where Dinohattan was, in the desert. Perhaps he could find some caravaneer, since Koopa came from the west, and alert him of the situation and head to Daisy. Suddenly, after days of walking and living on reserve supplies, Luigi made it to an abandoned town? Where was the road, when had he lost it? The tall trees alerted him of his location, he was at the Honeyhive Kingdom, after it had crashed from space.

Suddenly, he was pushed into adark alley, against the cool, brick wall of the building. Peach dove into the kiss, attacking his mouth. She pushed her tongue inside and gripped the beautiful, black hair in the back of his head tightly. His initial response was to pull back, not expecting such a forward action to come from her. She roughly pushed his mouth into hers, wanting nothing other than to feel his hands all over me. His response, though slow at first, was intense. He rubbed and squeezed up and down my sides, eventually reaching behind her His breath caught in his throat.

"So...hot...so...what... Daisy..." played over and over again in his head as he left her mouth, kissing her neck. His lips were so soft and warm, she had not felt a more lustful feeling wash over her than the one taking hold of her body at that moment. He licked and sucked her neck, nipping here and there, roughly gripping my right breast. Peach could not help herself... she threw her head back in passion, freeing her fangs as he nipped her neck. At that moment, he dove in for a kiss, cutting his bottom lip open. She moaned as the blood poured into her mouth, knowing she would be unable to stop at just a drop. She licked her lips as the blood dripped down his chin... He then grabbed her face with both hands and brought her in for a kiss. With the wound on his lip still fresh, she sucked, trying to get the blood to flow freely again without biting. She succeeded. He continued to try to kiss her as she drank his blood. His fingers ran through her hair, pushing her deeper into his kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait... no... Peach... we can't do this," Luigi said, suddenly, hardly noticing the princess' new fangs. "I can't do this to Daisy..."

"You don't love Daisy," Peach declared. He couldn't stop looking at her body, she was wearing the jumpsuit she wore when racing. It wasn't flaunting or anything, but, she looked dazzling. "In fact, you're worried she's out there right now, screwing Mario. She probably is... she did love you and then you left into the Koopahari Desert to try and find another portal. She hates you now, you were going to get married... why do you think she only called in Mario?"

Then Luigi noticed her teeth. "Peach what did you do?" You're a vampire!"

"Hrrnn?" she said, easily distracted. "Oh."

"Who did this to you? If we can find it I can change you back! You're not in your right mind!"

"I've never been in my right mind before now, Luigi," she declared. "His name was Wario, he was a traveling merchant, and when he did it, it felt so good. Can you imagine, Luigi, to live forever?"

"This isn't living, you're dead, Peach!" Luigi protested. "You're dead Peach... we need to get to Dinohattan."

"How are you going to cross the entire Koopahari Desert, which is probably roaming with patrols of King Koopa from here till Yoshi's Island?" questioned Peach. For the first time Luigi noticed her pale gaze and blood red irises. She had become a member and a part of the undead, something completely else, changed entirely. She had become a creature of the night and Luigi knew he had to save her. How, though? On Earth, one could save a person from vampirism by killing their sire... but only if the sire was still vampiric.

Luigi ran off into the middle of the abandoned Honeyhive Kingdom, a short town really. It was once populated by the descendents of honey and bumblebees. Who knew where they went after it crashed to the ground? Luigi knew that Peach couldn't compel him or read his mind, those were just rumors, but she was nothing but raw survival instinct now. What was it that Mario had gone off to fight in Dinohattan? Some alien creature, Tatanga was it?

He saw it above him, the pale moon coming over his head and the hands of Peach coming to his shoulders. The drums started beating. The Hammer Bros were near. "Peach, we have to go," Luigi stated. The Hammer Bros were the mirror image opposites of Luigi and Mario, working for King Koopa as thugs they looked just like them, but were villainous. Tossing hammers around, Luigi and Mario had barely managed to avoid them. To go one on one with them in a fight, especially if they could be powered by the ice flower, would be sheer suicide.

"KOOPA TROOP. KOOPA TROOP. KOOPA TROOP. KOOPA TROOP. KOOPA TROOP. KOOPA TROOP. KOOPA TROOP. KOOPA TROOP. KOOPA TROOP. KOOPA TROOP. KOOPA TROOP."

The chant kept on getting louder and louder. "I know how to get out of here," Peach whispered seductively in Luigi's ear. She nibbled on it's edge a little bit and even though he could not deny how amazing it felt, he also could not deny how wrong it was. "We've got to travel through Subcon." It made sense, in her new vampiric state, Peach could end up opening a potion-door without a potion to Subcon. The problem was, however, that they could literally end up anywhere in the dream world. Perhaps they would be in the giant parallel to the Koopahari Desert or in the middle of an ocean. "Don't be scared," she said as she turned over to Luigi's face. The chant was getting louder and louder and louder by the second. What were Koopa Troops doing here? They were probably tailing Luigi or retreating from the Mushroom Kingdom with all their prisoners: Toadsworth, King Toadstool and countless others. It had all started as a blitz, when the Beanbean Kingdom fell to King Koopa the messages were regarded as fake, Koopa had to be dead. He fell in a near bottomless chasm! Dimble Woods, Toad Town, Crystal Palace, Shiver City, Lavalava Island and the Mushroom City. All the cities and palaces of the Mushroom Kingdom were now destroyed, there was no more kingdom...

The bullet bill flares were launched into the skies. They would light everything up soon, the two would become exposed and then the real rockets would come. Even if they survived that, the Hammer Bros would no doubt take them.

Luigi looked up at Peach, who was holding both of his cheeks in her lovely hands. "Don't worry," she calmed him. Fangs exposed, she pulled him in to another kiss and everything changed.


	3. Chapter 3

Luigi pulled out of the kiss and looked around. There they were, Subcon, the land of dreams. Peach lay down, baring her fangs out and rolling a bit. Luigi noted how primal she was. "We have to get to Dinohattan," he stated.

"Why?" Peach demanded to know, getting up suddenly. "You and I, we can stay here, in Subcon, forever. We don't need anyone else."

Luigi wanted to give in so badly, but, he couldn't. He couldn't betray Mario like that. He especially could not betray Daisy like that. They had first met Daisy in Dinohattan, when she had used a magic conch to call them through the Koopahari and to her secret rebel base. She had told them her past, on how she was dropped of at an orphanage in New York as a child and how there she grew up to be an archaeologist. They were worlds apart then, but that did not stop their love. Luigi looked at Peach, he knew Mario loved her. He never said it and neither had Peach, but Mario loved her and he could not not do it... but not for Mario. For Daisy.

"You're right," Luigi admitted. "We don't... but what about Toadsworth? What about all those years he spent languishing in Dinohattan chafing under the fake Bowser's rule? What about your father?" Peach seemed slightly moved, only slightly.

"This way," Peach directed.

"What?"

"The lines of Subcon all lead Osa's palace. He had portals there that could lead to Dinohattan," Peach answered.

"All of Dinosaur Land's portals were destroyed," Luigi revealed.

"Then one to Petalburg or Rogueport," she answered. "Somewhere we can steal a caravan to get through the Koopahari."

"That would take days," Luigi protested. "There needs to be a faster way."

"There isn't!" Peach snapped and Luigi said not a word. He followed her to a giant castle. Subcon was a land that citizens of the parallel Earth could access in their dreams, and only then, they only got a glimpse before being distracted by their own imaginations. It was the land of the vampires, ruled by the vampire King Osa. He was benevolent... then it hit Luigi. Peach was slowly getting her personality back because in Subcon, vampires were alive and not dead! The magnificent castle of Osa began to come into view, it seemed like only yesterday it was under siege by Wart.

They entered the palace, it's halls surprisingly empty and the lights dark and dim. This was not how Luigi remembered it, not at all. Where were all of the vampires and the fairies. Hell, where were the Birdos? There was a dim light on the throne and there sat the king, he sat there very lazily. His crown drooped over his head, with it's shadow blackening his forehead. His lower face was quite pale, even for a vampire, and his hands matched that. "How... is this possible?" he said, very slowly.

"King Osa, it's me Luigi and it's Peach," Luigi signaled. "Don't you remember us?"

"You?" he asked. "They're all gone Luigi... how are you... here... in Subcon?" Then he moved his crown up, giving them a full view of his pale and colourless face. "Oh Peach, you shouldn't have. Why?"

"After Wart and after King Koopa, I couldn't handle it anymore," she answered, her eyes watering.

"You took the easy way out," he revealed. "We were born like this, stillborn, dead on your world. We can handle this, but you, if you return to your world, you will never be the same again."

"Is there a way to change her back?"

"No... maybe... do you know who sired her?"

"Some bloke named Wario," Luigi answered.

"Find Wario," ordered Osa. "Get dead man's blood and poison him. It should allow you to subdue him. Once you have him under control, pump as much living blood as you can into him. If you manage to make his blood even slightly human again, you must feed that to Peach. It will turn her... back... I think... maybe... no... just... what do you... want?"

"King Koopa -," Luigi started.

"AH - KING KOOPA! Now I remember, the false Bowser!" he clapped. "He came here, drained all of Subcon's resources and used us to harness the Ice Flower. Did he do it, did he destroy the Beanbean Kingdom like he said he would? What about Mushroom... oh, you're here... he probably did... he'll stop at nothing to become the Bowser again... he's headed to retake Dinohattan. He wants to finish what he restarted, reshape the Koopahari... in the image of... New York..."

"We need to get to Dinohattan," Luigi stated.

"You can't, and even if you could, you can't!" Osa laughed. "You... destroyed all of the pipes... that led to... the Koopahari... being unreachable..."

"How did you bring us here in the first place, then?"

"... a portal... in the middle of the Koopahari Desert... back when it was... an oasis and a small town...," Osa answered. His words were getting more and more slurred. "You'll... nee... aaaahhh... caravan, d'hough." Luigi held the mushroom in his pocket.

"Where's the portal room, I think I can manage," Luigi answered. "I'll stop Koopa and bring back the fairies and vampires." Osa didn't answer, he could barely lift up his finger to point in the direction of the portal room. He slumped down, sleeping again.

* * *

They entered the portal room, specifically in front of the portal that was still swirling named Koopahari. Before Luigi could jump in, Peach grabbed him on the arm. "Luigi, I'm so sorry for everything I tried to do and everything I said," she apologized. "I don't know why I'm saying that. I thought dying would be a reprieve but I'm hurting you like that. In this place, let me stay, I can keep some semblance of who I am and I can stay as Peach. Out there, I'll change back to instinct soon and try nothing but to try and seduce you."

"Without the fairies you'll die in here," Luigi protested. "Look at King Osa, he's dying right now. Hell, he might've died. I'll try to resist you, it'll be hard, but I'll try. Just come, we'll be at Dinohattan soon and I'm sure Daisy'll have a bloodbank or something that we can use to supply you with enough fresh blood to keep you sane."

Peach nodded, and holding hands, they jumped through the portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Pulling themselves out of the pipe, Luigi looked at Peach, waiting for her demeanor to change. He waited a bit, then he saw the ticks, her mouth furrowed and she snarled a bit. She was regressing again. He then looked around, however, at the chaos. A failed construction of a replication of the Brooklyn Bridge and several other wallowing buildings, all near constructed but never there. Dinohattan, home of King Bowser and his daughter Princess Daisy, was a messy and gigantic city. It was primitive to Manhattan in some ways, although it greatly rivaled it in others. Fungus had spread across the city, pollution and neglect under King Koopa's rule had caused the city to deteriorate to the point that all construction, Koopa's view of reconstructing the Koopahari, had just stopped.

If he was coming back to Dinosaur Land, to finish his vision, to reclaim the throne of Bowser, Luigi knew he had to be stopped. "AAARGH!" Luigi cried as he toppled over, face first into the moldy fungal sand in front of him. He pulled a tiny black spike ball out of his back and screamed in terror when he saw the blood. In anguish, he got up and saw it, Spike Koopa, King Koopa's cousin, and a host of Koopa Troopas.

"Well, plumber? Where's your brother?" asked Spike. He was King Morton Koopa's second-in-command. Luigi remembered him, he was supposed to be dead. Luigi remembered quite clearly, during the Battle of Dinohattan, Luigi loosened a weak pipe which spurted liquid nitrogen all over the tyrannosaurus. Spike was mostly human at this moment, his skin was mostly green and he had a slight shell (as evidenced by the spikes protruding from the back of his armour). "Well, were you expecting my cousin perhaps, or maybe my nephews or my niece? When the Hammer Bros reported you two retreating into Subcon we knew that it would all too easy to catch you. I led the assault on the Beanbean Kingdom, they had something we needed. A tool that would let us traverse to Subcon, a scepter. We took the vampires and fairies and it was oh so easy to tail you."

"What does King Koopa want?" Luigi asked.

"What he always wanted," Spike answered. "To rule over the Dinosaur Kingdom: the Kerog of Dark Land, the Maharajah of Dinosaur Land and the President of Dinohattan." Holding two spikes in his hands he looked at Luigi with disdain. The troops behind him were not fully devolved to the point that they were anklyosaurus', but they were turtleish in appearance. Some stood on four hands and some stood up. Most Koopas were either evolved Tyrannosaurus', devolved Ankylosaurus' or strange scientifically produced hybrids known as Goombas. "Last time you two plumbers came it was our fault, we destroyed the portals of Dinohattan and kept you and your idiot brother trapped here. You almost killed me. Liquid nitrogen can do that to a dinosaur. Oh and Luigi... please hand over Peach now... Morton's got plans for her."

"When I first met Daisy," Luigi started. "She was leading the rebellion -."

"Bullshit!" Spike started. "When you first met Daisy! You first met Daisy on the surface world! That's where you first met me... those fumes messing with your brain, mammal?" The Koopa did not notice the two fireballs sprouting out of Luigi's hands. Unlike Mario, Luigi almost always continually used the fire flower, and thus he was able to use it without even needing to consume a petal of the flower. It was inherent in him, now. Blasting the two Koopa Troopers beside Spike, Luigi's boots propelled him into the air. It would be suicide to try and knock Spike out, though, so he finished the jump behind the koopa. There were six more troopers, Luigi grabbed the closest one and shoved a fireball down it's throat. It began to shake violently, exploding into flames and guts everywhere behind it. Slipping on the blood, vomit and urine beneath them, the other five troopers fell into the sand. Luigi quickly threw fireballs on them as well, the flame consuming them and burning in the sand. Their screams were agonizing, but necessary. The burning smell that came off of their scales was disgusting, almost like burning rubber. A random popping sound came each time one of their shells hit it's boiling point.

Holding a fireball to Spike's face, Luigi gave out a warning. "Tell your cousin, that if he so tries to lay a finger on Peach... I will kill him. For good."

Fearful, Spike began to transform a bit, getting a bit bulkier, but the fireflower warded him off until he stumbled into the pipe and back into Subcon. Luigi turned to Peach and right there, in the middle of the Koopahari Desert along the dead bodies of Koopas she kissed him again. She kissed his mouth and ran her tongue over his neck. He began to moan, albeit slightly, and she knew he was trying not to give in to her touch. She kissed his on the lips again and moved over him to push him down into the uber-dry sand. "That's better, I want to hear you. I want to know that my touch excites you. What does it feel like to be totally helpless. To not be able to fight or break free? Does my touch excite you?"

"Peach... we can't do this... you promised me to make you... not."

"Well I'll make sure it is a night you will not forget... or day... I can't tell in this desert... I won't forget either, and we're not going back to Subcon so I can regret this." She moved down his stomach and began to pull off his shirt. He was surprised, that he was letting her. He pushed her off right there and then, but she kept coming. At about the second time, Luigi had lost just about all willpower to fight her off and he gave in. In the dirty sand, their lovemaking was primal and passionate, but there was no emotion, no connection. They went at it for hours until even Peach's vampiric reflexes were exhausted.


End file.
